


Wicke's first spanking

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: 5 year old crying, bad boy, very hard spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year old Wicke get his first spanking by his mommy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicke's first spanking

Wicke woke up he was running around screaming. He was waking everyone up. Mary said Wicke it's 5:00 in the f-ing morning what the freak are you doing? Wicke said mommy I was just playing please just I want to play. Mary said if you don't keep it down i'll wake up and give you a spanking and if you break any thing or make a mess i will give you a spanking also and it will be super hard and it will hurt badly. Wicke got a little scared he said ok mommy. he went to play. 3 hours later, Sam, and Mary woke up they found Wicke's toys everywhere, some things broken. food everywhere and the found there only son running around in his underware. Mary and Sam said WICKE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicke came closer to his parents slowly. He said yes? Mary said DID I FUCKING TELL YOU NOT TO MAKE A FUCKING MESS AND BRAKE ANY FUCKING THING!?!?!? Wicke said yes I was just having fun.Mary said NO YOU WERE BEING BAD DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENDS TO YOU WHEN YOU BE BAD?!?!? Wicke said no? Mary said IM ABOUT TO BEAT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicke said no!!!!!!!!!!! im sorry mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ill clean it up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mary said NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She grabbed his little arm and grabbed her belt and pulled his underware down. SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SMACK POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicke started to scream and cry very very very very loud. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SMACK!!!!!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicke said as his butt turns very red. He said MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mary said SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She spanked him even harder. Wicke screamed as loud as he could. He could hardly breathe and he was drooling and his little butt was bloody red and it had a lot of welts. Wicke said.OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mary stopped she said GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wicke ran upstairs crying real real real real real real real hard. Wicke went to his room he grabbed his teddy bear he hugged it and he put his thumb in his mouth. Then he layed down on his bed still crying real real real hard. He was screaming because his butt hurts. Wicke was crying for 10 hours. 10 hours later Wicke was sleep on his bed. Wicke’s mommy came in his room. She woke him up he started to get scared. S she said don't be scared. She said awww Wicke im sorry for spanking you like that. Wicke said im sorry for making that mess. She said that's ok. Then she said I will never curse at you again and spank you. she picked him up. She asked do you want some new toys? Wicke said yeah!!!Then they went to the store

**Author's Note:**

> I have updated my story enjoy


End file.
